Can you see me now?
by monzepelmoon
Summary: Soul get's dragged to a concert by Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki. When he get's there he is in shock, but why? A/N: characters may be a bit out of character, be polite when reviewing, thanks.


**Moon-chan: So I decided to write a song fic for Maka and Soul… and I think that it is pretty good, but the characters are probably way OOC.**

**Maka: Well at least you didn't turn me into some kind of Love struck fool.**

**Soul: Yeah, she just made you sing in front of a huge crowd of people. **

**ShadeSparta: What's going on?**

**Maka: You're sister wrote another fanfiction.**

**Shade: Christina, you haven't even finished the other ones that you were writing yet. What the hell!**

**Moon- chan: Someone do the disclaimer, I have to go write some other stories or my little sister is going to kill me!**

**Tsubaki: Monzepelmoon does not own the song Clowns (Can you see me now) this song belongs to TATU. She also does not own Soul Eater.**

Maka looked out into the crowd, and thought _this is going to be a pain_. As she stood in the wings on stage she watched the people that had come to the show to see the mysterious new singer that Lord Death had found. The one person that Maka thought wouldn't be at a school event unless she dragged him was sitting in the front row tapping his fingers on the arm rest. Maka looked next to him to see that her gal pals had taken the liberty of dragging him there. She sighed, _why would those three do something like this?_ Maka was startled to say the least. She had told Soul that she was going out for a bit, and she didn't tell him where, but seriously why did the only people who knew she could sing have to drag her weapon partner to the school's showing of a new singer. She stopped thinking about it because her cue was coming up in the music…

_Can you see me now?  
>Can you see me now?<br>_

Maka sang these lines from back stage as she slowly walked out to stand center. 

_All this weeping in the air  
>Who can tell where it will fall?<br>Through floating forests in the air  
>'Cross the rolling open sea<br>_

Soul didn't even look up during the first part of the song he was still stewing over the fact that Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki had literally dragged him to the school to see some new singer that was making waves in the music industry, or would be according to Lord Death.

_Blow a kiss, I run through air  
>Leave the past, find nowhere<br>Floating forests in the air  
>Clowns all around you<em>

At the word clowns Soul looked up to the stage to see someone that he thought was vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place her. She seemed to be singing with her eyes closed so that she would run off the stage from fright. He tried to think of who the girl could be, but came up blank he couldn't think of who could sing with the voice of an angel the way she did.

_Clowns that only let you know  
>Where you let your senses go<br>Clowns all around you  
>It's a cross I need to bear<em>

Suddenly, the girl opened her eyes and looked at him directly. Emerald eyes looked into his ruby red orbs unflinchingly. She then smiled for the first time since she stepped onto the stage.

_All this black and cruel despair  
>This is an emergency<br>Don't you hide your eyes from me  
>Open them and see me now<em>

Soul's eyes opened wider when he realized who she was. Maka, his miester, was on stage singing and then realized that she was talking to him in a way through the song.

_Can you see me now?  
>Can you see me now?<em>

As he listened to the lyrics he got a feeling that he was missing what it was that she telling him.

_Can you see?  
>Can you see?<br>See me here in the air  
>Not holding on to anywhere<br>But holding on so beware  
>I have secrets I won't share<em>

Soul started when he heard Maka say that she had secrets that she wouldn't share. He was even more startled when he realized that she told him to beware in the same verse of the song. Why would he have to beware, he was there so that she could hold onto him not so that she didn't have to think that she was alone.

_See me here pushing you  
>If I then deny I do<br>Contemplate or wish away  
>If I ask you not to stay<em>

She had recently asked to leave her alone, and not to bother her even though he knew that she was crying. He hated to see her cry, and he knew that if she did wish him to leave and never return he would. He had known for a long time that he was in love with Maka, but he was waiting for her to say something to him. In a way he sees that she has been doing the exact same thing.

_Clowns that only let you know  
>Where you let your senses go<br>Clowns all around you  
>It's a cross I need to bear<em>

He looked up at his best friend, miester, and the love of his life as she sang. He knew that he had to say something to her when she got off the stage, it was important.

_All this black and cruel despair  
>This is an emergency<br>Don't you hide your eyes from me  
>Open them and see me now<em>

The lights on stage blacked out as the final notes of the song faded into the background. The entire crowd broke into applause. The girls that had dragged Soul to the performance were giving Maka standing ovations.

XXX

Maka came out of from backstage to find her friends smiling at her. Soul was giving an actual smile not just a smirk. "That was amazing Maka," he whispered into her ear when he gave her a hug. Maka blushed. She loved Soul, and hoped with all her heart that she had been able to reach him with her song. "I get it now," Soul continued as they walked side by side, a little behind the rest of the group, as they left the concert hall.

When they got back to their apartment Soul turned to Maka, but before he could say anything Maka spoke first, "Soul, I have something that I need to tell you." Soul looked into her beautiful jade eyes and nodded for her to continue, his eyes never leaving hers. "I love you," she said softly her eyes breaking contact with his to look at the floor.

Soul walked closer to her and lifted her chin so that she was looking at him again. "I love you too, Maka," Soul replied just as he leaned into kiss Maka. When Soul's lips met hers her eyes widened before she relaxed and kissed him back. When the two broke for air they pressed their foreheads together, and smiled softly at one another. Then Soul broke the silence, "Oh, and Maka the next time you are going to sing, you aren't going to be on stage alone."

Maka's reply was was only to kiss him, and for the second time that night she felt that she was holding onto nothing, but air, and the feeling was something that made her happy. "Can you see me now, Soul?"

"I've always seen you, Maka, and I always will."

Fin

**Moon- chan: Thank you , for reading, and I hope that you all had fun reading this piece that I did. TTYL**

**Maka: Where did Moon-chan go?**

**Shade: She went to get some more writing done. (Smiles) Maybe, she'll get the other stories that I liked done before I scream or kill someone off in a story (shrugs) whateves.**

**Maka: Who is going to end this, if she isn't here then?**

**Soul: Please R&R, this is so uncool…**

**Shade: Well some people never change, bye.**


End file.
